


The Villager We Saw That Day

by Superbeans



Category: Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional, Gen, Grieving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbeans/pseuds/Superbeans
Summary: Kabuki thinks he's going nuts!Summer may be over, but the memories still haunt him, what with one of the ex-villagers appearing literally everywhere he goes.(Ano Hana AU)





	1. Chapter 1

The room hadn't seen natural light in quite some time.

Illuminated by the unhealthy bluish glow of the television, he sat, clicking buttons manically at the screen.

"C'mon, c'mon..." he growled at the game. "Stop giving me health boosts already. Gimme a power up!"

He fired off a crescendo of shoulder button attacks, and the zombies dissolved away into nothing. "Hah. That'll teach them."

"Why don't you use the big gun?" A little voice squealed at him.

"Because I don't have the big gun." He responded to it in kind, barely even registering its presence. His eyes were lidded and bloodshot, and his fingers were blistered. _Mayyyybe_ it was time for a break...

"But don't you get the big gun by beating Sir Fugufugu?" The little voice enquired once again, and he had to pause his game.

An unseasonal wind rattled at the windows as he rubbed his eyes. For sitting there next to him, with her enormous eyes, favourite blue shirt, and saccharine innocence, was his neighbour Daisy.

"...yup. I need a break." He grunted, and dropped the controller. Stretching forgotten muscles back into shape, Kabuki staggered out of the living room and into the kitchen. _What's worth eating...?_

"We haven't hung out together in ages, Kabuuuu!" Daisy danced after him, her eyes lighting up as the cat tried to negotiate a packet of noodles. "I never see you any more! Did I make you mad???"

Kabuki rolled his eyes, and dumped the packet's contents into a bowl. A swirl of steaming hot water was added, followed by an egg, and weirdly enough, a mushroom.

"Eww, icky mushroom..." Daisy frowned, but recovered quickly. "A-are we sharing this, Kabu?"

"Err..." Kabuki stared at the mixture in the bowl. He left Daisy's question where it was, and instead just carried the bowl to the table.

"Kabuuuu..." Daisy sighed. "You're not very good at talking today. Is something wrong?"

"You could say that." Kabuki made eye contact with her for all of a moment. He sat at the table, and mumbled to himself, "thank you for the food."

"B-but you used to talk so much more?" Daisy shuffled up to him. "Where'd big talky Kabuki go?"

Kabuki blinked. She was obviously back here to punish him for something. 

"Kaaabuuuu~" Daisy's sing-songy voice was infectious. "Nurse Daisy says you're not feeling well. But that's okay, because she has the perfect cure. A hug!"

The little dog stretched out her arms, readying herself. At the same time however, the doorbell rang.

Kabuki burst from his seat, and left Daisy clutching at air. Followed by the chair.

"Oweee..." Daisy mumbled in the background, as Kabuki approached his door, showing energy for the first time today.

"Who is it, Kabu?" Daisy once again appeared by his side, as if by magic. Kabuki made a quick confirmation through the peephole, before unlocking the door's many bolts and locks.

"...hey."

His single word greeting was reluctant, however it might as well have been a welcome wagon, when compared to the tacit bag of groceries that was simply thrust at him.

"U-umm... thanks," Kabuki managed a feeble half-smile, and shuffled to one side. "Did you wanna..."

"Dre-Dre!!!" Daisy charged, and launched herself at the little grey deer.

"Ung?! What the?!" Deirdre gasped, all but bowled over by Daisy swinging around her chest. 

"You didn't...?" Kabuki started, his green eyes widening.

"She can't... see me, Kabu?" Daisy quivered, and let go of Deirdre.

"Didn't what?" The little grey deer raised ab eyebrow. "A-anyway!" she tugged at the bow-tie on her stewardess dress, and sighed, "y-you should... you should come outside more. People are worried."

She stole one last furtive glance at Kabuki, and dashed away down the road before he could make his response.

"Umm..." Kabuki sighed. So everyone knew.

"Ooh, outside! Outside sounds fun!" Daisy was excitable. "C'mon Kabu! Let's go outside! We can play hide and-"

But the door closed with a crunch, and Daisy's hopes succumbed to the darkness once again.

"Aww..." Daisy's displeasure went unheard as Kabuki stomped back down the hallway, and sorted through the groceries. Some vegetables... ham, ham is good. Bacon too. Can't live without bacon. Lots of water...

And sleeping pills?

"She's overthinking," Kabuki sighed, and left the sleeping pills where he found them.

"C'mon Kabu, let's go outside. Please?" Daisy smiled up at him. "Just for a little while? It'll do you good."

"There's nothing fun outside anymore." Kabuki dumped the last of the groceries in the fridge, and promptly returned to his bowl of tepid noodles.

"Aww, that's not true..." Daisy shuffled her feet. "Isn't the Bug-Off today? You always liked that?"

"'Liked'." Kabuki reiterated, and snared a dose of noodles between two chopsticks.

"W-well, maybe not outside then." Daisy averted her gaze. "But you need to get out of this house, Kabu. It's driving you crazy!"

"You don't know the half of it," Kabuki rolled his eyes again.

"...ooh! I know!" Daisy gasped, suddenly struck by inspiration. "Kabu! Did you want to come over to-"

"-no."

And the smile was finally wiped from Daisy's face. "...aw."

"I see you here, and that's okay." Kabuki groaned. "Heck, I even like that you're here. But you ask me to go somewhere I can't... and that's annoying. So please..."

Kabuki sighed to himself, and continued eating his noodles in peace...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh..."

Kabuki was restless. Burying his face in a pillow, he was simply overwhelmed by the sheer amount of nothing to do. The house was a mess, sure, but cleaning took _effort_.

And Kabuki barely had the energy to stand, forget tidy.

Yet despite his lethargy, a thought continued to skip across his mind; the same thought that had been plaguing him all day.

_"Come on Kabu, let's go fishing together!!"_

_"Could you help me find a Rainbow Trout? I really need one!"_

Kabuki's fishing rod laid dusty and forgotten in the far corner, along with his shovel and bug net.

"You know, Kabu..." A little white voice popped out of nowhere. "You're out of milk. Did you wanna go to the store with me? We can get some together!"

Kabuki sat up abruptly. A glance around his dishevelled room told him that he definitely _was_ alone. And yet, a disembodied voice also definitely spoke to him.

Maybe he was just going crazy. And yet...

The fridge door clinked open. Alongside the tubs of reheat-able leftovers, ignored vegetables, and cans of fizzy juice, sat a distinct lack of milk.

"...okay, yep, I've gone nuts." Kabuki growled to no one in particular. With a sigh, he kneaded his forehead, and-

"See, Kabuuuu? I told ya you needed milk!"

Kabuki took his paw away from his eyes, and right there, clear as day, stood the embodiment of his stress.

"Did you wanna get to the store?" She smiled sweetly. "I've got... 34 Bells!"

She dug her paw out of her pocket, and showed Kabuki several small coins, a pebble, and a ball of fluff.

"You moved out, remember?" Kabuki stared her down.

"Well yeah, but I-" Daisy began, however her sentence dissolved away quickly. "I, wha?"

"...w-why would I do that, Kabu?? I love it here!"

"Sure," Kabuki muttered. Emptying a can of juice and crushing it but not very well, he threw it behind him in the hope it would hit the trash can.

It didn't.

"Ooh, bad throw..." Daisy winced. "You're gonna need to take that out soon, Kabu. Want a hand?"

"No thank you, I'd rather stay inside." Kabuki deadpanned.

"But inside is boring, you don't have any books or any-"

"-oh hey, train!"

"Hunh?!" Kabuki gasped, and span around just in time to see the little white dog charge _through_ his front door!

"Hey! W-wait a moment!" Kabuki spluttered. He flailed desperately to unlock his door in time, and made a mad dash, "NOOO...!"

And Kabuki crashed to the ground at the edge of the tracks. Ominous orange lights blinked back at him as the dividers lowered down, and a three carriage train chugged past merrily.

Heart racing, a dirt covered Kabuki span around in a panic. Where did she go?!?

"That was silly, Kabu...!" Daisy giggled infuriatingly. "You can't dance good, remember?"

"Don't _do_ that, okay?" Kabuki shook her by the shoulders. "You could've hurt yourself!"

"D-don't worry about me, Kabu," Daisy smiled. "I won't get hurt, it's okay."

Kabuki regained himself. "R-right. Sorry."

"No need," Her smile was as warm as ever.

She wrapped two paws around his one, and said. "How about that milk, huh?"

"...yeah, good idea."

<>

And Kabuki sighed again. Limbs already burning, he trudged slowly down the dusty pathways to the nearest place that looked like it might sell milk.

Was the ground always this hard? Either way, his feet didn't like it. Each step sent an unnecessary ricket through his system, and every hitched breath he took felt delayed and sharp.

Yet still, Daisy danced around him like gravity were only a guideline. She would bound across carefully manicured fields of brightly coloured flowers, somehow not disturbing a single one.

Except that purple one she'd just picked.

"Heeere, Kabu!" Daisy bounced in front of him. "A flower to make your day funner!"

"Err... thanks." Kabuki deadpanned as Daisy wove the flower into his hair.

"Mhmm! Suits you perfectly!" Daisy glowed in the afternoon sun. "And now, to the store, and - ayah?!"

Daisy span around , and Kabuki could've sword her eyes had just doubled in size.

"Haaaaahh?!" She gasped. "Look Kabu, look! It's-"

"Kabuki," a deep voice greeted him. "You're outside. A novelty, wouldn't you agree Lolly?"

The tiny, greyish cat by his side simply nodded in agreement, and Kabuki sighed for what had to be the trillionth time today.

"...hello Apollo. Lolly."

Apollo the eagle made a curt bow, regardless. "What brings you outside at these hours? I sincerely hope it's not _just_ my purple pansies?"

Kabuki gulped. "E-heh... th-this is yours?"

Meanwhile, Daisy was going strangely unnoticed yet again. "Hey, no fair LoLo! You've got at least a million more of those flowers!"

"...keep it," Apollo forestalled him. "Who knows? You might just re-plant it somewhere good."

"S-sorry, Apollo!" Kabuki blurted out anyway. "I-I didn't mean to take it, b-but Daisy g-"

"...Daisy?"

The note in Apollo's voice was harsh. "So the rumours are true?"

"R..." Kabuki coughed. "Rum...ours?"

"They say you stay at home all day, and don't participate in any community events," Apollo clicked his tongue. "We had a new bridge built last week, did you see? No, you didn't."

Kabuki made a dire effort to become friends with the ground.

"And now I hear you're delusional. Constantly talking about Daisy. Who moved away _months_ ago."

Apollo's disapproval chilled like ice.

"W-well, uhh," Kabuki tried to piece together something believable. "Wh-what I meant was, it was right _next_ to a daisy, a-and I didn't want them to crossbreed, y'know? So I took it, and I'm gonna replant I somewhere better, gaHAH!"

"...I see," Apollo took no heed of the crestfallen Daisy at Kabuki's side. "Just... make sure you plant it somewhere good. That's all."

Apollo then took off at an alarming speed, leaving Kabuki alone with Lolly.

And Daisy of course.

Lolly simply gave Kabuki a shy smile, and shuffled off to catch up with Apollo.

"LiLi, waiiit!" Daisy chased after her. "You're really quiet! What's-"

"Daisy."

"Mm?" The little dog skittered to a halt. "Something wrong, Kabu?"

"We're going the other way, remember?" Kabuki deadpanned at her.

"O-oh yeah! The milk thing!" Daisy sang. Kabuki groaned, and continued to stomp along the path that Daisy skipped.


	3. Chapter 3

*veeeeep!*

*ding dong!*

The slidey glass door of T and T Mart whooshed open, and in ambled a tired looking Kabuki. He ignored the stares - he'd gotten used to them - and simply went about his business, browsing the shelves without aim until he could get near the milk without anyone noticing.

Cookies... cookies were tempting as always. Doughnuts, also a strong temptation. There were the jam ones, the plain sugar ones, the custard ones, the purple flavoured ones... all were great. A cabbage... wait, what was this doing here in the tasty food aisle? The cabbage was quickly discarded. Bleugh.

A stealthy Kabuki grabbed the mediumest carton of milk he could find, and sidled towards the counter. But that only made things more difficult, because she just happened to be working today.

"Okay then, here's your change," Deirdre dropped a handful of Bells into her customer's hand. "And have a lovely day. Thank ya for shopping at T and T Mart!"

Kabuki groaned, and trudged forwards in the queue. Shouldn't they have another employee working the registers? Queues were a sign that something was too busy... weren't they?

Nevertheless though, Kabuki's mind was suspiciously clear as he grappled his milk. The customer in front of him had finally cleared off with her three whole bags of groceries, leaving him face to face.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to- huh?" Deidre faltered upon seeing him.

"What're you doing here, Kabu...ki?!" Her addition came in a splutter, prompting looks of confusion from customers and staff alike.

"Not illegal to buy milk now, is it?" Kabuki frowned at her. "Or has the lovely mayor run some new legislation I haven't heard about?"

"Alright quit it, you're making a scene," Deirdre's hand shielded her whispering. "N-no, not at all s-sir, there's nothing wrong with buying milk! I-I-I was just surprised to see you out and ab-about, is all."

"Me too," Kabuki offered a yawn. "Just this please," his battered carton of milk crunched onto the countertop.

"A-are you sure?" Deidre's professional voice sure needed work, "Cookies come half price with milk? And everyone likes cookies?"

"My funds don't," Kabuki deflated a little, as a butterfly literally fluttered out of his pocket. Common yellow. Hmm...

"W-well the Bug Off is tomorrow, you know?" Deirdre rang up his milk. "If you're good at catching them, you could revive your cookie fund in no-"

A blank stare halted her suggestion. "...just the milk. Please."

"Alrighty," Deirdre's cheeks must have been hurting from all this smiling. "Just give it a thought, okay? That'll be 98 Bells, please."

Kabuki's change wasn't dropped into the charity box. It wasn't like that campsite would have enough funding any time soon, anyway...

He gave a pointed groan, drawn out and withering. What was the point any more? Was living off video games, solitude and _charity_ really all there was to life now? 

The lack of her was even worse. At least then he had someone to talk to.

Where'd she go, anyway?

Kabuki's shoes clacked down the cobbled pathway home. This sleepy little village was always tragically silent at sundown. Aside from the odd cicada, chirruping away obliviously, he couldn't see or hear another living thing for miles.

Kabuki avoided Apollo's blue roses; another lecture was definitely not something he wanted. Memories spurred, and Kabuki plucked a purple pansy out of his hair. Oh yeah, that.

Twirling it between his fingers was the mildest of entertainment. At least she picked him a nice-

*splash*

"Hunh?" Kabuki was snapped out of his daze. "Where'd that come fr-"

"Aww...! So close!"

The river?

Kabuki nervously approached the edge of the big bridge. Who was splashing about in the water at this hour?

And his heart lurched.

For she was caked up to her chest in mud, sliding about on the slippery verge, and putting herself in danger!

"DAISY!"

The milk crumpled to the ground as Kabuki took off running, stumbling, almost falling over! But that wasn't important!

Scraped knee or no, he wasn't about to stop. Not while she was being stupid and endangering herself!

Kabuki wheeled around the corner, dodging all sorts of obstacles as he blurred down the grassy hill towards the-

TREE!

"Owwww...!" Kabuki peeled himself off the offending conifer, and shook the stars from his eyes. "Gotta save..."

"Daisy!!" A hand snatched out at the little white dog, and wrenched her from the water's edge, "whah?!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kabuki shook her by the shoulders. "You could've really hurt yourself dammit! And how do you think I would've felt then?! You can't just put yourself in danger like that!!"

"B-but look Kabu!" Daisy flailed back towards the river. "There's a fish, r-right there! An-and I want it, Kabu! I want it lots!"

Daisy was barely visible among the charcoal silhouette of the ground against the purpling sky. All of this for a fish?

"...alright then," Kabuki stretched out the joints in his arms. 

"Kabu wait!" Daisy's hand stretched out, but Kabuki had already taken the dive. Suddenly, a cacophony of a commotion, with a healthy dash of furious splashing. 

All of this water was wet and disgusting, and Kabuki couldn't see a thing, but dammit! Daisy wanted a fish. So a fish, Daisy, will get!

Claws ensnared a flailing tail, and the dark green number was torn from its watery home. "GaHAH!"

One tired arm edged Kabuki back to shore, while life writhed in his other, desperate to experience freedom once again.

"There... ya go." He dropped the fish in her lap. "It was a black bass, not a rainbow trout. Sorry."

The red and white cat collapsed into the mud, caring little about the mess.

"I hope no one saw that," he forced himself to chuckle. "Otherwise I'll be in the nuthouse tomorrow, gahah..."

"Well I'm just glad you're here, Kabu." Daisy squelched down next to him.

A hand groped about for hers,

"me too, Daisy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey AO3, another update for anyone interested. It's a bit short and choppy, but I'm getting there. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A few sheets of paper fluttered from the stack Isabelle was carrying; "Wh-what was that, Kabuki?"

"E-heh, I umm..." Kabuki scratched at the back of his neck. "I-it's a little hard to believe, I know..."

Isabelle dumped her stack of papers on top of her desk, before she could drop the rest of them.

"W-well..." she placed her paws together. "I just... I'm not sure what you mean??"

Kabuki's brow sunk. "...look, I know it's crazy. But you've just gotta try and believe me, okay?"

Isabelle clutched at a photo from amidst her many paperwork stacks, and ran her fingers along the frame. "S-so... Daisy's... b-back? And only you can see her?"

"Izzyyyy!" Another voice bounded into the situation. "Izzy Izzy, I haven't seen you in age-whoa!"

Daisy slipped up on one of the papers that Isabelle had dropped earlier, crashing to the ground and scattering several more.

"Oh- oh dear!" Isabelle yelped, bursting from her seat to retrieve the papers. "Oh gosh, what happened there?!"

 "Told ya it's hard to believe," Kabuki shrugged, as Daisy found her feet once again. Try as he might however, he couldn't suppress the 'gahah!' as it escaped his lips.

Isabelle simply frowned at him, and daresay she even looked a bit annoyed. "I-I-I'm sorry Kabuki, b-but I'm really really busy today! I've got a Fishing Tourney to organise, an art fraud on the loose, and a campsite to fund. U-unless you can help with those, I'm af-afraid I'll have to ask you to please leave!"

And before Kabuki could even chuckle with surprise, he was met with the little dog's surprising strength as she shoved him out the door.

"A-and have a lovely day please!" Isabelle squeaked at him, before slamming the door. "Oh no...!"

Kabuki pulled himself out of the bush he'd landed in. "Well, it's official. No one believes me."

"Well I believe you Kabuuu~!" Daisy sing-sung her way into his senses once again.

"That doesn't help. I don't need to convince you that you exist."

"Well... we can try to prove it to people?" 

"How're we gonna do that? Hide you under a bed sheet?"

"...haah?! Ooh, yay, I like that idea Kabu! Let's try that id-"

Kabuki's palm hit his forehead with such force that he saw purple. And it wasn't just Apollo's roses.

"...you don't seriously think that'll work, do you?"

"Who knows? It might?"

"Yeah, and pigs might fly."

"Aww..." Daisy looked down sheepishly. "I guess we'll have to find a better way to prove it, huh?"

 "Like, I don't even know why you're here." Kabuki raised a paw to his chin. "So why don't we try and figure that part out before the whole town thinks I'm crazy?"

"W-well umm..." Daisy faltered. "Maybe I erm... maybe I have to help someone!"

"Help who? To do what?" Kabuki prompted.

"Well, only you can see me Kabu, so I guess that means I have to help you!" Daisy flourished, and Kabuki yelped as her sudden weight planted itself across his back. "And that means Daisy will just have to stick around 'til we figure out what it is!"

"Huh..." Kabuki's eyes rose skywards. "...well, in any case, I'm sure THIS will help us out!"

He flipped something into the air, and smoothly caught what looked like a little book?

"?!" Daisy yelped. "K-kabu! Where did you find that?!"

"Our dear mayor was keeping hold of it," Kabuki tried negotiating the lock with a claw, "I'm sure she won't miss it."

"Kabu..." Daisy's voice rose to a frightened squeak. "Did you steal that from Izzy...?!"

"Borrowed, Daisy. Bor-rowed," Kabuki was very specific, with the hand gestures and everything. "She'll get it back, don't worry."

"Mmh...!" A slight whimper escaped her as she and Kabuki began the return journey home again. Her walk was far less dancey, hoppy skippy whatever, and a lot more worry and mumble as Kabuki went to increasingly ridiculous methods to get the diary unlocked. Brute strength? No...

Punching it? Not a...

Claws again? No chance.

Teeth?

"Doesn't that hurt, Kabu?" Daisy asked of him as he slathered all over the tiny golden lock.

"Nobe! No' wun bip!" Kabuki slurped. "Now I juss hafffta-

-UNF?!"

The diary flumped to the ground, and Kabuki wasn't far behind it. Seriously, who decided that THERE, of all places, was a good place to put a tree?

And not even a good tree. Who even likes lychees?

"Huh?! Are you okay, Kabu?!" Daisy swarmed him. "That tree really came out of nowhere, didn't it?"

"Tell me about it..." the cat staggered back to his feet. But of course, this one exact tree had to have something in it. For the third time in less than a day, Kabuki's skull was impacted by a heavy object. He fell to one knee, and cursed at the offending gravity. But his eyes widened when he saw the tree's weapon of choice, and the cloud of anger that was slowly filtering out of it.

"Huh?!" He sputtered. "Dammit! Run Daisy, run!"

There was no time to argue. Kabuki flailed for Daisy's paw, and led - practically dragged - the little dog through the inexplicable labyrinth of trees their wise and innovative mayor had planted. All the while, an absolute tempest of bees closed in on the pair.

Apollo's flowers were going to have to suffer. Kabuki and his feet were little more than a blur as the two desperately evaded the bees and their rage. 

His legs were on fire, and his breath was coming in hitches, but he'll be damned if he was gonna spend the day looking like a circus act.

Wait, there was a store. Stores were safe, because Bees can't use doors.

"Alright Daisy, real quick now!" Kabuki gasped. With a shunt to the door with one arm, and a rough swing with the other, Daisy was launched through the doorway and into safety!

"Yagh! Yow! Hah-how! GaHOWCH!"

Daisy stared on, the pleading in her eyes a mere footnote as the storm of bees enveloped a helpless Kabuki. The little grumpy cat flailed translucently from the other side of the window, screeching and yelping from the pain. Like a tornado they swarmed, stinging and jabbing every inch of Kabuki they could reach, and Daisy swore she saw a flash of lightning from within the maelstrom.

But as quickly as they had struck, the bees eventually must have decided that he'd had enough, and dissipated back into thin air.

"Gah..." Kabuki dragged himself into the store. "Hate, bees..."

"It seems they don't like you much either," a deep voice cooed from above, and only now did Kabuki notice Brewster stroking his moustache.

"...ya think?"

"Aww, Kabuuu...! You're such a silly!" Daisy knelt down and cuddled his swollen head, much to his protests. "Maybe you should start carrying a bug net with you?"

"-you?"

Huh? Two voices?

"Who said that?" Kabuki sprang to his feet, but then immediately staggered at the head rush. Breathing heavy and brain swimming, Kabuki focused his one not-stung eye and scanned the room. The rich, stingy aroma of coffee wafted through the rustic wooden lodge, with Brewster carefully pouring more from a pot and into one of those pointless, tiny glasses. But over in the corner sat a familiar stranger.

"...Tex?" Kabuki rubbed his one working eye. "That you?"

"Well who else would it be?" The chubby penguin pirouetted from his spinny chair. "Been a long time, huh?"

"I'll say," Kabuki nursed his face. "It's been... three months?"

"Four, picante."

"Oh, right. Weren't you supposed to be visiting Destiny Islands?"

"Get with the program, Kabuddy!" Tex slapped a fin across the cat's back. "I left there ages ago! I've been to plenty of places since then! Rabanastre, Hyrule, Michigan, Inaba, you name it, hyuk! Ohh, you shoulda come with, Kabuddy. Alolan penguins are the cutest!"

"Uh-huh..." Kabuki's eyebrows were practically on the ceiling. "And now you're back here because...?"

"The coffee, picante!" Tex raised him one of those tiny cups. "I've been all 'round the world, but no one brews like Brewster."

The moustachioed bird behind the counter shared a private blush with himself.

"Speakin' of which..." Kabuki collapsed into a spinny chair. "You got any meds, Brewster? Cause I'm dyin'-"

-a cup of coffee steamed at his paw.

Kabuki frowned at it. "Err, that ain't gonna help Brew."

"B-but..." Brewster stammered. "But coffee is all I have."

Kabuki was still staring at the coffee.

"Ohh, get it down ya already Kabuddy! A blue mountain'll perk ya right up!" Tex took it upon himself.

"Well, uhh..." Kabuki contemplated the rich, steaming darkness between his paws. A shrug, and down it went. Just enough milk to curb that bitterness, almost scaldingly hot, and steamy. Oh so cleansing and steamy...

"Wow, that hit the spot..." Kabuki forgot his pain for a moment. He whistled out a mouthful of steam, and gazed through lidded eye at Tex. "So, what brought you back?"

"I was homesick, hyuk!" Tex chortled. Was that a hiccup? 

"I tried coffee in this other place, and it just didn't cut it, y'know? So next thing I knew, I was on my way back here. And I haven't regretted a moment of it, Buk-buk. The world might be my oyster, but this place here's definitely my pearl."

"...right." The pain was throbbing again.

"So yeah, wanna join me tomorrow?"

"Join you?" Kabuki was genuinely stumped. Join him for what?

"Yeah, join me! It's been a while!"

"For what?"

"For the bug off!" Tex shook the cat vigorously. "After all, I gotta reinstate myself as the immortal bug wizard of Gametoun!"

"...I'll pass," Kabuki drew another slurp from his coffee.

"Aw, c'mon Kabuddy!" Tex grabbed at his shoulder. 

"Yeah, c'mon Kabu!" Daisy joined in on the other side. "It'll be fun!"

"Seriously, you t-rout," Kabuki silenced himself just in time. "I don't wanna go. Just have fun without me."

"Pff, party pooper," Tex's eyes narrowed mischievously. "Why don'cha try? Who knows? You might get second place."

Kabuki's widened. "...second?"

"Yeah, second," Tex grinned. "After, the Tex!"

Stars literally floated away from Tex's dramatic twirl, and Kabuki's stool scraped against the floor.

Two sets of claws sharpened against the countertop, and Kabuki stared the penguin down.

"Oh yeah?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle and Tex make the last two character additions to the story. Thanks for reading, and feel free to drop some feedback if you've got a moment. :)


	5. Chapter 5

There was more than just one pair of eyes illuminating Kabuki in all his self consciousness the following morning. As he sat against one of the town's favoured rocks, a battered bug net in his hands and an absolute myriad of bandages covering every inch of him, ominous, gossipy whispers rifled through these  small congregation.

"What's Kabuki doing here?"

"Didn't he move out?"

"Why's he all bandaged? Bit early for hallowe'en ain't it?"

Kabuki gave a heavy sigh, and questioned why he was even here. It was clear that the other villagers didn't care if the ground swallowed him up there and then. It was his competitive streak that got him out here, but the one he'd promised to beat was no less of an outsider, having been evicted from the clique months ago. Maybe some hint of a promise, too...

"I'm so glad you could make it, picante!" Tex gave him a good hard slap on the back. His voice hushed to a whisper, "after all, I'll need some actual competition here..."

"You've got several of them," Kabuki muttered back. Among the five or so competitors, Kabuki could easily pick out Lolly and Apollo, or 'Apolly' as Daisy had nicknamed them both. Standing together, a noted distance from the other competitors, all aloof and everything, it wasn't hard to see why they got the nickname. There was a sad lack of Deirdre though; Kabuki reasoned that she must've been working.

"Kabuuu, you silly...!" Daisy herself burst out of nowhere. "Texxy means that he doesn't think any of these guys are any-"

Kabuki beeped her mouth shut. "I know what he means."

"Darn right you do, hyuk." Tex guffawed obliviously.

"Alright, listen up kids!" Nat the Bug-Off Judge's wheezy voice spoke over everyone. "How are we all today?! Feeling... buggy?!"

A few halfhearted murmurs of agreement escaped the crowds. Kabuki yawned. It was way too early in the morning for this.

"Alright, now I'm sure you all know the rules," Nat clicked his tongue. "But just in case, I'll go over them again!"

Groans of annoyance rifled through the smatter of villagers.

"The main rule is simple! Catch the biggest bug you can find! They will be judged on rarity and quality of breed. Also no cheating! Don't you bring me a bug you've had in storage for months! I might be old, but I can tell!"

A few wide eyed expressions were exchanged between the crowds. Clearly the old man was doing his homework.

"...well there goes my plan," Tex hissed from Kabuki's right. The cat raised an eye at him, and sighed again. This was taking too long.

"R-right! Now that the rules are out of the way, there's nothing else for us to do but to start! Now on the count of three...!"

"Is that one two three go, or one two go?" Kabuki muttered.

"Ohh, it's gotta be the first one, Kabuuu~" said Daisy, only for Tex to argue the exact opposite moments later.

"One..." Nat raised a scaly finger, and villagers armed themselves with bug nets.

"Two..."

Several put a foot forwards, preparing themselves.

"Three..."

Half a dozen villagers had already jumped the gun, sharing Tex's mindset on countdowns. Slowly the offending villagers shuffled back to their starting places.

"And GO!" Nat shouted. The few who had jumped the gun were now left behind as the more patient villagers charged off in every direction, pouncing on everything vaguely bug-like.

Then there was Kabuki. Out of breath already, with a ragged net dragging across the floor, the cat's motivation was already running on empty.

"C'mon Kabu, you can do it!" Daisy's attempts at encouragement were falling short. "You don't have to win it, you just have to-"

"What's he even doing here?" One villager sniggered to another. "He might as well just quit if that's the best he can do."

Kabuki stopped abruptly. Claws dug into the already battered bamboo handle of his bug net.

"No no, don't listen to them Kabu!" Daisy wrapped herself around his arm. "They're just being meanies! You're doing just fine, really!"

Despite Daisy's desperate smile, Kabuki gave no resistance as his bug net slipped from his paws, and clattered to the ground.

"Y'know, maybe I should just give up," he offered a sly smile. "Maybe I just shouldn't bother with life any more. Maybe then I'll get all twisted and pathetic, and judge others instead of encouraging them."

Daisy sniffled behind him, and the two villagers exchanged a mortified glance with each other.

"...this place isn't worth my time." Kabuki growled, and stomped away home. His bug net remained where it was.

 ------

Kabuki curled up in the tangled sheets of his bed, staring vacantly into the distance. The only source of light in his room was a gap in the curtains where he hadn't bothered to close them properly. It lit the room up just enough for him to be able to make out vague shapes on the other side.

Suddenly, the sliding door on his wardrobe lurched, and Kabuki couldn't ignore this. Despite his efforts.

Like something out of a horror film, the door kept shuffling sloooowly sideways, and the cat could feel shivers prickling their way down his spine. Whatever was causing this ruckus, he was  going to have to actually do something about it. Probably.

More ominous shuffling, and the wardrobe had eaked itself a whole foot or so open. Kabuki wished he had left the curtains open now, so that he could see whatever creature was stirring amidst its depths rather than actually being creeped out by it. But then again, the curtains were all the way over there, and he was-

"Helloooo!" A squeaky voice popped out of the wardrobe, and Kabuki was proud of himself for not shrieking. Because he didn't. And no one could tell him otherwise.

"We're here to see if there's a good boy, who tried super hard today!" Spoke the voice again, and two sock puppets crept out from behind the door. Kabuki groaned at them, and turned over. The wall was more interesting anyway.

"There's a good boy here, we just know it!" The stupid dinosaur said, its grating voice impossible to ignore. Kabuki grunted.

"A good boy named Kabuuuu?" The stupid crocodile squeaked. Kabuki could feel the sigh inflating  inside of him, like a balloon held by a particularly annoying clown.

"Because we have a surprise for good boys named Kabu!" Daisy very obviously shuffled out from behind the wardrobe door, and into the nightstand, "owie!"

But nevertheless she persisted, and crept up behind Kabuki's turned back, dropping something cold and metallic onto the cat's arm.

"...huh?" He answered at last, snatching at the key of all things. "What's this?"

"A key to a certain someone's diary". Daisy answered simply. She was still wearing the sock puppets. For heaven's sake.

"No fair. I would've got it open eventually," Kabuki found the strength to sit upright. "Hang on wait... where'd you get this?"

Daisy was rubbing her paws together. Whether that was the sock puppets or not, Kabuki didn't know. But her eyes were glittering. She was either proud, or guilty, of something.

"D-did you steal this-"

"Borrowed, Kabuuu." Daisy iterated. "Bor, rowed."

"Ga-HAH, atta girl!" Kabuki laughed out loud. "But why? You want me to read your diary that badly?"

"It's... not that," Daisy was still miming with the sock puppets. "It's just that... Kabu, I have a wish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this fic has received two whole kudos, so that must mean people have enjoyed reading it. So in honour of that, here's an update!
> 
> As always, on the short and sweet side. Feel free to leave feedback! :3


	6. Chapter 6

 ‘April 25

-I had fun today. Lolo caught a big bug, but Kabu’s was bigger. Texxy fell in the river’

‘April 26

-Today was good. Me and Lili found a super cool chair under a tree and sold it to Reese at the Re-Tail for a whole 90 bells! Then we got cake and shared it’

‘April 27’

’April 28

-Today was great. Izzy and me and DreDre went to the beach, and picked up lots of shells. DreDre got scared by a hermit crab that was living in a shell’

 

The book flumped down onto the bed. 

“Y’know, I’m not having a lotta luck with this.” Kabuki rubbed at his bloodshot eyes. “You sure you can’t remember this wish of yours?”

”Nnnnope!” Daisy burst in from the right, as exuberant as ever. “This is the only clue we’ve got, Kabu!”

”Ugh...” Kabuki groaned. This was fruitless. Obviously a waste of time. Was reading a badly written diary going to solve anything?

”Oh hang on, here’s something. ‘May 3. Today wasn’t fun. The fishing tourney was on, but it was cancelled because of bad weather. Kabu looked so sad.’ I did not!”

 ”B-but you must’ve, Kabu!” Daisy protested. “Why would the book lie?”

”Because you wrote it, and you can lie?” 

“No I can’t! And that’s the truth too!”

”But what if it isn’t?”

”Th-then I’m really bad at lying, so the other one must be true!”

”...alright fine, so you want us to re-do the fishing tourney?”

”Umm, maybe?” Daisy shrugged. “Ooh hang on, what about this one?”

”’May 8, we all got together at the secret base.’?” Kabuki snorted. “...yeah, that’s not happening Daisy. Remember how we don’t talk any more?”

“B-but you do!” Daisy flailed.  “You talked to DreDre and Lili and Lolo the other day, and Texxy’s just moved back to town too! It’s like the stars are telling us all to get back together?”

”Uh huh,” Kabuki’s voice was hollow. “And what about madam mayor? She’s not just gonna turn up for an impromptu latte.”

”You leave little sis to me, Kabu.” Daisy was suddenly full of energy. “I know her better than anyone!”

”Oh, so I’ve got the task of ‘everyone else’ huh?” Kabuki facepalmed. “GaHAH, no biggy, right?”

 

.-.-.-.

Tex was the easy one. He never left that damn coffee shop, and was more suggestible than a hypnosis victim.

”A party? Great idea picante!” The penguin grinned. “And what better reason could there be for a celebration than the return... of Tex!”

”...so you’re in?” Kabuki tapped his paws together.

”Get some dance music going, and I’m double in,” Tex winked.

”Gods no, one of you is enough.”

”Aha, fair point picante. With double Tex, there would be no point in anyone else being there. So with that said, I’ll work on the bird. You get Deirdre?”

”Wait, you’re helping?”

”Of course, hyuk!”

”What about Lolly?”

”She’s easy. Just get Apollo and she’ll foll...o.”

”Well if you’re sure...” Kabuki frowned. “...thanks, Tex. You’ve been so supportive since you got back, and-“

”Don’t worry about it hyuk! You can make it up to me with the next Bug-Off. I better see some competition next time! It’s kinda boring winning all the time!”

”...I’ll try,” Kabuki found himself smiling, despite everything. “But party first, got it?”

”Like you need to persuade me to party!” Tex did a pirouette, and dashed out of the coffee shop.

”Hm. Thought he’d never leave.” Brewster had been there the entire time, polishing a mug.

”Th-thank you for having us,” Kabuki bowed his head in respect, before dashing off himself.

.-.-.-.

”A party?” Deirdre raised an eyebrow.

”Y-yeah, we’re trying to get the old gang back together, you know?” Kabuki really hoped his smile looked genuine and convincing. Because his jaws were starting to hurt.

”Pff. Good luck. Even if you got Tex, there’s no way Apollo’ll-“

”Tex is workin’ on him.”

”R-really? Well either way, you’ve still gotta convince Izz - the mayor! And she has like no free time!”

”We’ve got something planned for her too. You’re the only one left, DreDre.”

”Don’t call me that...!” Deirdre blushed, and scrambled behind a shelf of cookies. “And you know I’m not the only one. There’s one more, and we all know she can’t come...”

For once, Kabuki didn’t have to force his smile. “That’s where you’re wrong, DreDre.”

”I said don’t call me - hng?!” Deidre’s voice suddenly tightened, as if something got stuck in her throat. “Wh-what do you mean by that?!”

”You’ll have to come find out,” Kabuki had to give this one plenty of slack if he was gonna reel her in. “We were thinkin’ tomorrow evening?”

”B-but I’m working then!” Deirdre stammered.

”What, all night?”

”N-no, not all night...”

”Then I’m sure you can make time, gaHAH!”

A little red tinge dusted Deirdre’s cheeks. “...alright fine, I’ll make time.”

”Awesome. Bring a pie.”

”Wait, a pie?! Where am I gonna get a-“

But it was too late. Kabuki was already out the door at the ring of a bell. Leaving Deirdre red faced and more confused than ever.

”...oh yeah. I work in a store.”

.-.-.-.-.

Night fell quickly. Almost too quickly. What had started out as a gloomy, overcast morning had transformed into a crescendo of purples as the sun’s dying embers marooned the sky. 

Kabuki had begun his slow ascent up the big hill towards Brewster’s, with a basket of fruit in hand. What else could he bring?

He had to laugh. Never in at least a billion years did he think he’d be meeting up with this lot again. And that’s assuming both Tex and Daisy were able to convince the rest of them to come. He’d done his bit persuading Deirdre, and better yet, she was potentially bringing a pie.

 But would the others turn up? Three was better than nothing, he supposed, but if he were honest with himself, he was kinda looking forward to the full house. It had been a while.

”A-any... anyone in?” Kabuki rapped on the wooden door, which creaked open. The friendly warmth of the fireplace exploded out from the doorway, and Kabuki waded through it to find Brewster stood in his usual place behind the counter, twirling his moustache. 

“Hm. Must be the first one here.” Kabuki mused. “Weird. Woulda thought that’d be T-“

”-evening, picante.”

Just as Kabuki had turned to glance around the quiet coffee house, did he meet up with the wide-eyed stare of Tex. Unblinking, unmoving, unflinching.

”Gyah!” Kabuki flailed away from the penguin. “H-how long have you been just standin’ there?!”

”Couple hours.” Tex said, as if it were the most ordinary thing. “You get Deirdre?”

”...y-yeah,” Kabuki stammered. “She said she’ll be along once her shift’s over. “What about the other two?”

”Apolly?” Tex said something he couldn’t have heard. “Piece of cake. I just told him there were some black roses he had to see, and of course, Lolly followed like a shadow. What about the mayor? Did she find time in her busy schedule?”

”Uhh...” Kabuki was hesitant. “There’s a plan to get her here. Apparently.”

”Apparently? That doesn’t sound very well thought out, kupo.”

”It probably isn’t.” Kabuki sighed. “But trust me, I’ve got the best person on the job.”

Dusk was barely a shimmer on the horizon by the time another person showed up. True to her word, Deirdre appeared at the door with a pie in hand. Well, almost.

”S-sorry I’m late!” She puffed at the door. “Manager decided today was my turn to face-up, so that took a while. A-and I got this! Is taiyaki okay?”

”Good? It’s both a fish AND a cake! What could be better, hyuk?” Tex rubbed his flippers together. “It’s great to see you again, DreD-“

Deirdre thrust a silencing finger at Tex. “Don’t call me that please.”

”You know you love it.” Tex retrieved the taiyaki from her. “Hello there, friend. I’ll put you to a good home.”

”You’re to share that, Texx-!”” Deirdre was ready to rant, however she clapped a hoof over her mouth with a squeak.

Tex grinned. “Sure thing... DreDre.”

Deirdre threw herself into an armchair and pouted at him. “Wh-when are the rest of them getting here anyway?”

”...soon?” Kabuki shrugged. Deirdre rolled her eyes at him, however the trio picked up on a soft noise outside;

”...oh! There’s another one? A-and another!”

”Is that...?” Tex was his usual loud self before Kabuki clapped a paw across his face. The three squashed themselves against a wall, as the soft voice got slowly louder, and footsteps pitter pattered their way towards the little log hut.

”Oh gosh, so many...!” The unmistakeable voice of Isabelle spoke in wonderment. “What am I gonna do with all these? I’ll get all chubby, and-“

Suddenly the door creaked open again, and Isabelle was found in the doorway with her arms full of Anpan. She gave a help of fright and spilled them everywhere, before losing herself and scrambling to pick them all up again.

”Oh no no no...!” She stammered, cramming as many back into her arms as she could manage. Like a deer in the headlights though, she suddenly remembered where she was.

”Uhh...!” Her lip quivered. “H-how... did you know that I liked Anpan...?!”

”Ta-da!” Daisy popped up from behind the doorframe, of course going largely unnoticed. Kabuki smirked, and Isabelle shivered, but that was it.

”Never you mind, mayor.” Kabuki forced a smile. “It’s great you could join us.”

”J...join you?” Isabelle frowned, her little nose betraying her and sniffling at the bread buns in her hands. “Oh no no, I can’t! I-I’m super busy, as you know, and I can just slack o-“

”Of course you can!” Kabuki chortled, and steered her inside. “Take a night off, mayor! You deserve it!”

”B-but...” Isabelle was still protesting. “But I’ve got planning permissions to organise, a-and an art thief to catch, and-“

”-and fresh Anpan?” Kabuki plucked one of them out of her arms and tore it open. Again, Isabelle's nose proved traitorous, enticed by the sweet, wafting scent of the anko paste within.

”Just like mom used to make...” Isabelle narrowed her eyes at him, but ultimately admitted defeat. “Ohh...! M-maybe for just a little while!”

”That’s the spirit!” Tex was already halfway through the Taiyaki. “It’ll be just like old times, Picante!”

Isabelle’s frown melted away about as soon as she sunk into the big armchair by the fire, and despite herself, a smile touched at those demure features for the first time in a while.

Finally, there was another knock at the door, and Lolly was found there looking sheepish.

”...sorry I’m late,” she smiled meekly. “Apollo says he’ll be along soon. He wanted to check out those black roses you told him about, Tex.”

”...oh!” Tex was suddenly very wide eyed and staring. “Eheh, y-yeah! I um, guess I’d better go find him! Show him where they are, huh?!”

Like a whirlwind, Tex dashed back out of the little log hut. Lolly frowned at his dramatic exit in confusion.

”A-anyway,” she continued. “I brought these. I hope they’re okay?”

She had a little, pastel colour box in her hands that Kabuki had only now noticed. A great deal of care had gone into the preparation of it all, with the delicate ribbon on top and everything. She untied it carefully and lifted the lid to reveal a few dozen dango.

”O-oh wow, those are amazing!” Kabuki’s eyes lit up. “You made these?”

Lolly nodded bashfully. “I umm, just followed the recipe from a book I found in the Re-Tail. I-it’s nothing really...”

”You kidding? They’re amazing Lili!” Deirdre gasped, and Lolly flinched from the name. “They look professionally ma-“

But suddenly, conversation was uprooted by Tex bursting back into the room. His eyes were bulging, and his chest was heaving.

”E-everyone, come quick!” He spluttered, before his facade betrayed him and he had to bend over to catch breath.

”What’s... wrong, Tex?” Kabuki approached slowly. This wasn’t like him. He was generally unflappable, even when times were dire. Something was definitely off.

Tex grasped at the door handle, and wrenched himself back up, then took in another deep breath,

”I...” he gulped.

”I saw Daisy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys. I figured I’d dust off some of my older fics. Seeing as this one actually gained a few kudos, I decided it was worth updating again. So here it is!
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback if you’ve got a moment. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there AO3. I found another thing to try. First chapter's a bit short, and combines two obscure fandoms, but here's hoping it works!


End file.
